Legitimate Complaints
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Sobre el tejido de una cicatriz e ir de compras al supermercado. Traducción autorizada por Ange de la Mort. Sherlock/John. Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Ange_de_la_Mort**

**Resumen:** Sobre el tejido de una cicatriz e ir de compras al supermercado.

**Disclaimer:** Sherlock no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Ange_de_la_Mort, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Legitimate Complaints**

—Es un experimento —dice Sherlock y John le hace mofa, enfadado. Todo es un experimento para él, como si no pudiera tomar nada en serio, siempre jugando, siempre probando cosas (y siempre en John, por lo que la idea de ser utilizado como conejillo de indias –de nuevo– sólo deja la sensación de descontento como un sabor amargo acumulándose en su garganta), siempre viéndole con esta fría y escrutadora mirada que le hace temblar en un cúmulo de sentimientos inciertos.

Se quita el jersey y lo deja en la silla que tiene a un lado. Un suspiro escapa de sus labios y se voltea para mirar a Sherlock, para preguntarle si está feliz ahora, pero es silenciado por, exactamente, esa mirada impuesta en él justo ahora. Frunce los labios y se obliga a no cruzarse los brazos sobre el pecho para proteger los últimos jirones de dignidad que no dejó en la puerta en aquel mismo instante en el que decidió compartir piso con este genio imbécil.

Sherlock se pasea a su alrededor, rodeándole en largas y garbosas zancadas, y cuando sus ojos –gris plateado pálido, como la primera gota de rocío matutino o la chispa de un cristal de hielo reflejando el sol de invierno (sí, sabe que suena cliché, pero eh, nunca ha afirmado ser bueno para escribir o describir)–, se encuentran sobre la piel blanca, marcada, de su hombro izquierdo, John sabe exactamente de qué trata este experimento.

—No —dice, y cuando ve a Sherlock frunciendo el ceño –más probablemente en tedio sosegado–, dice "no" de nuevo—. No dejaré que me lastimes.

— ¡John, no seas tonto! Yo no te lastimaría.

—Lo has hecho antes.

—Bueno, ¡esta vez no, obviamente!

—Obviamente —repite John poco convencido. No es de extrañar, por Sherlock ha hecho un montón de cosas que son desagradables (hasta ahora ha sido quemado, drogado, ahogado, apuñalado y arrastrado hacia el peligro, suficiente como para durar unas cuantas vidas), y cualquier persona con al menos una pizca de cordura preferiría saltar a un volcán activo a dejar que Sherlock le tocara alguna vez de nuevo. A John le gusta creerse un hombre cuerdo, aunque tenga que admitir haber perdido un poco de pensamiento razonable, o nunca habría durado tanto con Sherlock como compañero de piso. Y ahora teme haberse vuelto completamente loco, porque mira en esos helados ojos grises y ve la ira y la impaciencia contenidas en ellos. Suspira de nuevo (lo hace con frecuencia en estos días, pero, ¿quién no lo haría?) con resignación y asiente lentamente—. No es como si pudiera persuadirte para que me dejes en paz, ¿verdad? Si me niego, sólo esperarás hasta que me duerma.—Y, contrariamente a ciertos detectives asesores, de verdad necesita dormir.

—Podría sorprenderte mientras te duchas, si prefieres.

John en realidad considera esto por un instante (y eso dice mucho sobre su estado mental), y niega con la cabeza. —Sólo hazlo.

A cambio, Sherlock esboza una de esas raras sonrisas que curvan la comisura izquierda de su boca, muy parecida a su sonrisa desdeñosa de marca, sólo que con menos arrogancia y más maravilla infantil. Cuando se acerca y traza el conjunto de líneas con la yema del dedo, John hace todo lo posible para suprimir un estremecimiento que sabe que Sherlock ha anticipado de todos modos.

—Estabas frente a él cuando disparó —afirma Sherlock mientras sus dedos continuan su trato—. Por el ángulo de entrada de la herida, estabas erigido sobre él. Un enemigo que, falsamente, habías declarado como muerto. Un error que cometen los soldados sin experiencia, por lo que debe haber sido en una de tus primeras misiones. —Cuando John se queda en silencio –¿Por qué debería confirmar lo que ambos ya saben que es cierto?–, Sherlock pone una mano sobre su pecho y le empuja de nuevo hacia el sofá. Aquí, John se queja –por supuesto–, y aún más cuando Sherlock se sienta a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Sin embargo, Sherlock le ignora –claro que lo hace, nunca escucha ninguna de las quejas de John. En cambio, sigue tocando la carne, oh, tan sensible, raspándola con la uña y sonsacando un grito ahogado de sobresalto de la boca de John—. ¿Te duele? —pregunta Sherlock con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

John niega con la cabeza de prisa, por miedo a que las palabras le fallen. No. No, no duele. Muy por el contrario. Pero eso es algo que no admitirá en voz alta.

—Bien —viene la respuesta con un suspiro bajo, y luego está la boca de Sherlock pegándose a su hombro, lamiendo y chupando la delicada carne. Un murmullo satisfecho abandona los labios de Sherlock, vibrando a través de la piel de John, cuando John hace un sonido de sorpresa y aprieta una mano en los oscuros rizos castaños, tirando ligeramente.

John puede sentir como está poniendose duro lentamente, puede sentir los pantalones comenzando a apretar –para su propia conmoción y sorpresa–, puede sentirse moviéndose contra las caderas de Sherlock mientras el hombre continúa asaltando su hombro con lamidas y mordidas. Cada vez que la lengua de Sherlock lame la carne, la respiración de John se traba, saliendo en jadeos temblorosos que se convierten en bajos y entrecortados gemidos cuando los dedos de Sherlock encuentran un pezón y pellizcan _con firmeza_. Arquea la espalda en un esfuerzo inútil por alejarse y acercarse al contacto, ambos al mismo tiempo. Su agarre en el cabello de Sherlock se intensifica, y puede oír un suspiro que –después de un segundo de confusión– identifica como, definitivamente, no propio.

Las manos Sherlock vagan hacia abajo, desde las costillas y el estómago de John a su entrepierna. Aprieta una vez, dos veces, antes de abrir la bragueta y deslizar sus dedos dentro. John grita una maldición y el nombre de Sherlock cuando el hijo de puta lo toma en su mano, mientras le acaricia perezosamente y roza un pulgar sobre la hendidura, al mismo tiempo, sin detener los minúsculos movimientos de sus labios, lengua y dientes.

John ya está goteando y sabe que no durará mucho más tiempo, no con esos dedos pecaminosamente largos y huesudos acariciando y tentando su longitud. Se siente caluroso en la habitación, con el cuerpo vestido de Sherlock presionado contra el suyo, y su mundo está girando, girando con los pensamientos de "¿Por qué?" y "¿Qué?" y "Necesito...", y entonces aprieta los ojos cerrados y –con un gruñido que no reconoce como suyo– se libera sobre la mano de Sherlock. Lentamente, afloja su agarre sobre los rizos oscuros y trata de recordar cómo respirar mientras observa a Sherlock primero mirar la sustancia blanca y pegajosa con fascinación y luego limpiarla con un pañuelo.

—Yo llamaría a esto un éxito.

John sólo hace un ruido de confusión y arrastra el jersey por encima de su cabeza con dedos temblorosos.

—En realidad, demostré más de un punto. En primer lugar, el tejido de la cicatriz en tu hombro es muy sensible, por lo que debes tener cuidado de no ser atacado durante nuestras investigaciones. No quieres que nadie te golpee o lastime allí, porque te aseguro que la agonía no valdría la pena. —John abre la boca, pero Sherlock levanta una mano para silenciarlo—. En segundo lugar, estás, obviamente, atraído por mí –lo que es muy halagador, pero ya te he dicho que estoy casado con mi trabajo–, de lo contrario me habrías impedido satisfacerte sexualmente. Dado que estás ruborizado ahora –oh, no trates de negarlo, John, no soy ciego–, o ni siquiera estabas consciente de tu atracción hasta ahora o estás tratando de no dejármelo saber. Presumo que es la última opción, si no te importa. Y en tercer lugar, finalmente, tú, John Watson, eres un mentiroso.

—...¿Qué?

—Justo ayer, dijiste que tu hombro duele demasiado como para llevar las bolsas del supermercado, lo que no me creí ni por un solo minuto, ten en cuenta que, si realmente te doliera, mostrarías una mirada de dolor en tu rostro todo el tiempo y no sólo cuando crees que estoy observando.

Sherlock deja de hablar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios y John devuelve la mirada, estupefacto. —Lo haré —dijo tranquila y lentamente—. Juro que un día te estrangularé mientras duermes.

—Oh, lo espero con impaciencia —dice Sherlock, y se voltea para examinar el tejido y el esperma de John bajo su microscopio.

* * *

Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
